


Nara Clan Traditions

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, He loves his two dads, Implied Sexual Content, Kakashi is clueless, M/M, Oral Sex, Shikamaru has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Valentine's day is coming in hot and Kakashi has no idea what to get Shikaku. Shikaku was planning something for his boyfriend he was just scared shitless. Shikamaru is tired of his dads dancing around each other when it comes to marriage so he tricks Kakashi.All in the name of love.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Nara Clan Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I meant to post this on Valentine's day but I couldn't come up with something. I also decided to actually add some smut in this bc why not. 
> 
> I changed some stuff around making the age gap smaller between Shikaku and Kakashi.

Kakashi had no idea what to do for Shikaku. The man spent the last 10 years with a wife who would've probably done everything for him on Valentine’s day so what is even left for Kakashi to do?

The Nara wasn't too keen on flowers, being allergic to a lot of varieties, ironic when his best friend owns a flower shop. He isn't a fan of sweet things like chocolates. They have sex almost every night so there goes that idea.

Kakashi tried getting an idea of something from his beloved Icha Icha books but nothing came to mind. They've been dating for two years and he can't come up with a single thing. He was getting increasingly agitated the closer the holiday got. He even snapped at Shikamaru on accident. The sixteen year old was pissed off at him the whole day. He didn't stop pouting until Kakashi played a thousand rounds of shogi.

It didn't make the situation better when he kept having to help with Naruto and Sakura's training for the majority of the time he could be spending thinking. The constant bickering on top of Kakashi's already extremely irritable mood made the day drag on forever.

"Sensei are you okay?" Sakura picked up on his mood almost as fast as Gai - who was no help to him. Shikaku didn't need weights or a 10 year Dojo membership.

"Yeah I'm fine." The only thing worse than not being able to come up with something for the love of his life for the dumbest holiday of the year, was his students finding out he is dating anyone.

"You snapped at Naruto for tripping over his own two feet, something he does everyday." Sakura crossed her arms and frowned at her sensei. He just sighed and tried to avoid her scrutinizing stare. "Come on I might be able to help!"

"I doubt it." Kakashi shrugged and continued to stare at Sai kicking Naruto's ass. Sakura continued to bore holes into his head. He groaned and looked up at his student. What can he lose? "I don't know what to get someone who has probably gotten everything, for Valentine’s day."

Sakura's eyes widened and a devilish smile broke out across her face. Kakashi instantly regretted his confession.

"Maybe get something more sentimental, like a token from your first date or something that reminds you of her?" She was fishing. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Shikaku's divorce wasn't as messy as every one thought it would be, he was forced to marry Yoshino when they were young, she was always in love with someone else. He didn't mind it, his preferences were more towards men anyway. They share Shikamaru, although he usually just spends most of his time at his father's house.

Kakashi was surprised when Shikaku had asked him out first, after a month of non stop flirting. InoShikaCho would go to the Kunai, a bar in a seedy part of Konoha every night while Kakashi would meet up with Gai, Genma and Asuma to the same bar Saturday nights. They were bound to run into each other.

The date was at a small eatery in the civilian side of Konoha. Kakashi didn't even know a place like that existed. It was delicious and they held hands under the table. After dinner they sat on top of the 4th Hokage's head and watched the sun set. Or rather they intended to watch the sunset. They ended up kissing and missing the actual sun setting.

"Thanks, I'll try it." He couldn't think of anything he could actually do but it helped him remember some key things that Shikaku liked.

Sakura smiled and skipped over to the boys, KO'ing both of them so they could stop arguing. Kakashi called it an early day and left to check up on his lover at work. Shikaku tends to forget to stretch and eat when he's swamped with work. Just like him.

Kakashi knocked on the closed jonin commander's door.

"Come in." Shikaku sounded grumpy.

"It's just me." Kakashi walked in the office and shut the door. A wide smile stretched on the Nara's face, relief physically settling in. It made Kakashi's heart and stomach do flips. He cleared his throat and glided over to his lover, planting a few masked kisses on top of the older man's head. He can feel Shikaku melt into him.

"What do you want?" Shikaku eyed his boyfriend, who was known to be nice if he wanted something.

"Nothing my love, I was just thinking about you and I decided to come and see if you were okay." Kakashi smiled and put an arm around Shikaku.

"Uh huh?" Shikaku grabbed Kakashi and sat him in his lap. "I think my break is long overdue." Shikaku nuzzled into Kakashi's neck turning him into liquid. Shikaku moved the papers off his desk and Kakashi knew what was coming next. A proper stretch would help those sore inactive muscles Shikaku had from sitting all day.

* * *

An hour later, Shikaku was able to focus on the papers. It helped that Kakashi was still naked and laying on his office couch, blissed out. Shikaku rushed his work and used the last thirty minutes staring at his lover's body. His favorite pastime was memorizing every little part of Kakashi. Over the years he's noticed a few scars and moles that stood out on his pale body. He enjoyed the nights Kakashi let him kiss each one. He got up, to dress his lover and finish dressing himself before body flickering them home.

He showered and then laid beside Kakashi who was in a deep sleep. Shikaku stared at the ceiling, his mind was set on what he got for Kakashi for Valentine’s day. It was the first one they will be spending together, in the same village. Last year Kakashi was in Suna. By the time he got back home the holiday had long passed. 

Shikaku was getting old and he wasn't going to keep Kakashi as his boyfriend, no he was going to make him his husband. He found the perfect ring. A small silver number with a few rubies, the stones formed a dog paw. He got the rubies from a ring Sakumo gave him when he was six. It was a piece offering to the Nara clan after he turned down their offer to buy the Hatake land. Shikaku's father was pissed off and refused to talk to Sakumo. Shikaku thought it was ridiculous and he struck up a mentor-ship with the old Hatake. Kakashi wasn't around yet Sakumo acted like he was never going to have kids, so he didn't want the rubies to fall into greedy hands. It seemed fitting to give them back to the Hatake clan head. Even if Kakashi doesn't see himself as such. The Nara laughed quietly at the idea of seeing Kakashi's shocked face and rolled over. He wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close. He fell asleep to the feeling of Kakashi's heartbeat thumping softly against his arms.

* * *

Kakashi woke up in their bed. It was well into the night and he was pissed. Shikaku distracted him. He tried to look over at his lover, who was fast asleep. His muscular and battle scarred arms were wrapped tightly around Kakashi. He slipped from Shikaku's grip and snuck out to get some food. He was starving. Thank Kami Shikaku put Kakashi into some pajama pants he'd have to explain to Shikamaru why he came out into the kitchen still in his uniform at three am.

"What are you doing up?" Kakashi went to the fridge, passing Shikamaru who was sitting at the table drinking something.

"I couldn't sleep, so I made some tea. What are you doing up?" Shikamaru sounded tired.

"Hmm, I’m hungry. Have you tried warm milk instead? I think your father only has caffeinated tea." Kakashi took some eggs and the milk out of the fridge and began to make Shikamaru warm milk and himself some eggs. He set the milk in front of Shikamaru who gladly accepted it and they sat in silence while he ate.

Shikamaru still stares at Kakashi's face even when he has seen it a million times. He saw Kakashi's face for the first time when he caught him and his father making out in the kitchen. He turned right around and spent the night at Choji's. The following morning he was dragged back home by Shikaku who explained the new relationship. At first he was wary of the couple but got used to it by the time Kakashi moved in.

"What's been chewing at your ass lately?" Shikamaru asked while drinking the last of his milk.

"I don't know what to get your father for Valentine’s day. Your mom gave him all the cliche things and I want to avoid that at all costs." Maybe Shikamaru could help

"Get him a new deer pelt. The one he had was destroyed, he's been without it for a few weeks. He keeps saying he doesn't have time to get a new one." Shikamaru sounded bored of the whole conversation. Kakashi hadn't noticed the lack of pelt, maybe because they spend more time naked together than they are clothed. A slight blush broke out across Kakashi's face. He's been lacking in the observation department. "Thanks for the milk." Shikamaru stood up and put his cup in the sink then made his way to bed.

He left Kakashi to think about the deer pelt. Shikamaru waited until he was in his room before letting out the snicker he was holding in. In the Nara clan, they have a tradition. Instead of rings or fancy jewelry couples give each other pelts or antlers from the deer in the Nara herd. Actual vests and articles of clothing made from the pelts are typically given as a proposal. His mother gave his father the pelt vest when her family was trying to buy their way into the main house.

Shikamaru overheard his father tell Inoichi he wanted to marry Kakashi but he didn't know if Kakashi felt the same way. On a different day he overheard Kakashi telling Gai that Shikaku was The One but he didn't want to scare Shikaku.

No one ever notices the kid watching the clouds, and with the lack of communication - Shikamaru had had enough. If tricking Kakashi into proposing was what it is going to take to get his two dads together then he was all for it.

The next day Kakashi walked over to the best pelt shop in the Nara compound. He wanted to get a Chital pelt. The spots and dark hair would help Shikaku hide better in the trees. The shopkeeper asked what he wanted the pelt to be made into, if he wanted it to be made into anything at all. When Kakashi said a vest and gave her Shikaku's measurements, the shopkeeper’s eyes lit up.

"Free of charge, I wish you the best luck!" The woman turned and gave the measurements and pelt to her wife who was also grinning ear to ear. Kakashi was slightly uncomfortable but accepted the offer at the shopkeeper’s wife insistence. The pick up day was right before Valentine's day. Perfect.

Kakashi went to Shikamaru who was watching clouds with Choji on the roof of his old apartment building.

"Thanks for the tip. I think he'll like it." Kakashi smiled. "The shopkeeper weirded me out but I guess the pelt I got was a nice choice." He shrugged his shoulders and Shikamaru laughed.

"Dad won’t care about the type you didn't have to go all out." Kakashi just smiled and waved the two teens goodbye before vanishing to scare his students. He would be early today.

"Are you going to tell him or let him figure it out." Choji asked munching on his favorite snack.

"I'm just going to let the cards fall and hope for the best." Shikamaru laid back into the grass letting his head rest on Choji's chest. The clouds were really fluffy today.

* * *

Kakashi was anxious on his way to pick up the pelt. He was hoping Shikaku would at least like the pelt. The shopkeeper showed him the vest before putting it in a box. It was beautiful. Kakashi asked for it to be longer than Shikaku's old one, he remembered the Nara complaining that when it got cold he couldn't wrap the pelt around himself.

The shopkeeper refused payment and once again wished him good luck. Kakashi shook off the same feeling he had last time and hurried home to hide the box under their bed. He could hardly contain himself.

He was vibrating with excitement, the secret gift threatening to burst forth from his mouth at any given moment. He attempted to distract himself by making dinner.

Shikamaru used dinner to tell them he was spending the day tomorrow with Choji watching the clouds, eating barbecue and then spending the night. He wanted to be out of the house on the most romantic day of the year, saving his ears from the usual torture of his dads forgetting to sound proof their room.

"Okay just make sure you bring your overnight bag, you don't want to get scarred." Shikamaru made a face at his father who was laughing. They ate while Shikaku went on a rant about some random chunin in his guard who decided to move papers around on him.

Shikamaru washed the dishes and left the kitchen to pack his bag. He left his room and placed the bag by the door so he wouldn't forget. He was exhausted so he hopes he didn't forget anything. Yawning he trudged back to his room, passing his parent's room.

"'Night dad." Shikaku waved at Shikaku and then looked further into the room for Kakashi. "’Night ‘Kashi." He yawned and went into his own room. He was excited for tomorrow. He wanted them to be married already.

* * *

Kakashi woke up early on Valentine’s day to make Shikaku his favorite pressed coffee and to see Shikamaru off. Shikamaru wished him good luck before meeting Choji outside.

Shikaku woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. He practically floated out of his room and into the kitchen. A shirtless Kakashi was finishing off making breakfast. The best sight in the world.

"Mmm Happy Valentines day ‘Kashi." Shikaku wrapped his arms around Kakashi and buried his face in Kakashi's hair. He smelled like coffee and bergamot.

"I made you breakfast, sweetheart." Kakashi laughed at Shikaku's groan as he grabbed the plate of food from Kakashi's hands.

"Got anything planned or are we staying in today?" Shikaku sat down and watched Kakashi pile food on his plate and grab his coffee.

"We can stay in and watch romantic comedies, then order sushi for dinner." Kakashi finally sat down and started eating.

"Sounds like a great plan, however lets add some bed breaking sex in between the movies and dinner, since the kid is out of the house." It was Shikaku's turn to laugh at Kakashi's red face. 

True to their word the couple rolled the TV into their bedroom and attempted to watch some movies. Halfway through the first movie Kakashi stretched to turn the volume up on the TV. His sweatpants had drifted down his hips revealing the red thong and it was over. Shikaku almost tore all of Kakashi's clothes off in the process of getting him naked. Kakashi just laughed, he was glad he put that pair on instead of the black ones.

Fucked out and exhausted, they had fallen asleep curled up on each other. Shikaku's growling stomach eventually woke both men up. Kakashi had to unstick himself from Shikaku, a stark reminder that they needed to shower before doing anything. They decided to shower together to save water, Shikaku couldn't keep his hands off of Kakashi.

Kakashi ordered the sushi and they got dressed to pick it up. They held hands the whole way up to the restaurant and back. Not caring about the looks they got. They ran into Sakura and Ino, Sakura’s face was priceless, satisfaction mixed with confusion. Kakashi smiled and winked at her, she smiled back and ran away, most likely to tell Naruto. It’s a shock he was able to hide their relationship this long. 

Shikaku was buzzing with excitement, he had hidden the ring box in his pocket. He wanted to do it before they ate, so he won't have anything to throw up when Kakashi laughs at him.

They made it home and as Shikaku placed the bag of food on the table Kakashi took his gift out and poked the Nara's back with it. Kakashi had taken the box and put it under the table, he wanted to pull it out without having to leave the room.

"Here, Happy Valentine’s day." He knew his face was bright red when Shikaku turned and grabbed the box, he couldn't hide it. Kakashi usually doesn't get people gifts unless he knows they will like it.

Shikaku furrowed his eyebrows and took the lid off the box. He took the vest out and he laughed. Kakashi wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Kakashi, I can't believe you got me first." Shikaku put the vest on and admired the chosen pelt.

"I bought you a vest before you did?" Kakashi was extremely confused.

"You proposed to me. The Nara clan uses deer pelts as a proposal gift, instead of the normal rings." Shikaku chuckled and pulled Kakashi close.

Kakashi didn't know what to say. Shikaku liked the vest and he had unknowingly proposed, not that he was upset, he was planning on doing that too, just later on. 

"Wait, does every Nara know this?"

"Yeah it's a tradition. Yoshino gave me my old one. Now that she's gone I wasn't really pressed to get a new one, I didn't think you would do it. Before you run away I accept your proposal." Shikaku kissed Kakashi's nose. "I was going to spring the question on you tonight but you beat me to it." Shikaku grabbed the ring box and opened it to reveal the ruby studded ring.

Kakashi was in awe, the cute dog paw ring head made his eyes water. He looked up at Shikaku.

"Will you marry me?" Shikaku held his breath.

"Of course." Kakashi laughed. "Proposing on Valentine's day...how original are we."

Shikaku put the ring on Kakashi's finger and then kissed the breath out of Kakashi.

"Where did you get the rubies, I thought they were rare in Konoha?" Kakashi asked as they sat down to eat.

"Your father gave them to me a long time ago. He felt bad for how my father treated me after he mishandled the attempted land buy out. I asked Sakumo to mentor me and he did the best he could with the time he had. He told me they were passed through the Hatake clan. It was a few years before you were born. I thought you deserved them back." Shikaku smiled and let Kakashi stare at the ring.

It made the ring invaluable. Kakashi wasn't going to wear the ring on any mission. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he lost it or it got stolen.

"How did you get the vest idea?" Shikaku snuggled up into the pelt, admiring the intense stitching and choice of pelt. Kakashi looked up and groaned. Shikamaru set this up. He knew what the damn pelt meant. _Why would he care if they got married?_

"Shikamaru suggested it." Kakashi put his head in his hands while Shikaku let out a choked off laugh. Kakashi joined him and they finished eating. They put the rest of the food away and went to the bedroom to spend the rest of the night fucking and cuddling. Shikaku took great care in taking the vest off and placing it far away from the bed. 

Sometime during the night Kakashi heard Shikamaru come home, run past their room and close his door. He was home early. Kakashi chuckled, sending vibrations through Shikaku's dick, which was currently buried in his throat. Shikaku moaned.

"What was that?" Shikaku opened an eye waiting for Kakashi to let him go and answer. Kakashi released him with a lewd pop and smiled.

"Shikamaru, he must’ve forgotten something." Kakashi flicked the tip of his tongue along the slit on the head of Shikaku's cock, turning the Nara's attention back to him. The eye that was opened fluttered shut and he let out another breathy moan. Kakashi took him in again and traced the vein underneath his shaft with his tongue. He knew Shikaku was only a few more seconds away from coming, judging by the sounds he was making so he made quick work of him. After he swallowed down Shikaku's seed and relished in the loud moans his fiance let out, he stood up. Shikaku was out cold. They were at it all night, Kakashi was surprised he lasted this long.

Kakashi cleaned up and got dressed. He needed to talk to Shikamaru.

“What are you doing home?” Kakashi leaned against the door frame, his arms folded over his chest. 

“I forgot some stuff and decided to just come home.” Shikamaru avoided Kakashi’s gaze, instead he was staring at the ring on his finger. “What’s that?” Shikamaru pointed at the ring and then finally locked eyes with the Copy Nin. 

“Your father gave me an engagement ring and I gave him an engagement pelt vest. Funny isn’t it.” Kakashi arched his eyebrow. Shikamaru knew he was caught. 

“I was tired of both of you running around in circles. You would tell Gai you loved my dad and my dad would tell anyone who would listen that he wanted to marry you. It was exasperating.” Shikamaru huffed, standing his ground. 

“So you don’t care that we get married and grow old and gross together?” Kakashi was always worried about how Shikamaru felt about their relationship. Two years and they are already engaged. He didn’t want Shikamaru to feel left out or like Yoshino never really mattered to his father. 

“Look the divorce hurt dad, he lost a best friend but he knew it had to be done for both of their sanity. I hadn’t seen my dad smile like that until you came into the picture.” Shikamaru shrugged and then looked up sheepishly at Kakashi. “And I would be lying if I said I didn’t want the infamous Copy Nin who is actually a massive dork, to be my dad too.” 

Kakashi smiled and pulled Shikamaru into a hug. He gained a son and a husband, maybe the holiday wasn’t as dumb as he thought. They broke apart and Kakashi turned to leave Shikamaru’s room. 

“‘Night Dad.” 

“G’night kiddo.” 

Kakashi crawled back into their messy bed and snuggled up next to his beautiful naked future husband. 

He has no idea how they are going to top this next year. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
